Shiori Ōkami
Shiori Ōkami'' Shiori Ōkami (詩織神 狼, ''Shoiri ''Ōkami'' ) is a Chunin -level kunoichi of Konohagakure and is a member of Team Ōkami. The Ōkami Clan The Ōkami clan wasn't a clan originally. The history of the my clan begins when there was of a abandoned child in the woods who was raised and protected by wolves, like the she-wolf. The child was known as Zoruko. He was brought up by five wolves who were named Reizuka, Varino, Ariku, Nashion and Arine. Zoruko is the main elder of the clan now whilst the five wolves are now the clans noble spirits who guide each member, providing them guidance and protection. Zoruko tells children of Ōkami to live in determination of assistance with wolves if we gave them shelter, food and protection. Shiori's father -Tashion Ōkami - was in line to be the next heir of the clan. After years had passed, father became the clans leader and was the new protector of the wolves of Ōkami. Their family doesn't exactly inherit the chakra element, it depends on their chakra type which they are tested on when they are six years old. There are five symbols representing each element of the family name. Depending on the shape of the symbol, it tells your chakra. Shiori for example has the lightning as her chakra type and so given the symbol for lightning - along with her older brother Gaiton. The Ōkami clan has five chakra elements which are all represented with their own symbol. These elements were: Lightning Fire Water Ice Earth All members share the same surname. Also, each member of the clan has their own wolf to summon at times in need during a battlerfield. However, the Ōkami clan has it's cons. The clan has a curse, known as the Kataruku wolf spirit. The first signs of the curse is when a member of the clan suffers from an illness with symptoms similar to Lemierre's. syndrome. The symptoms of such an illness are - shortness of breath, spiked fevers, swollen cervical lymph nodes, abdominal and muscle pain, headache and vomiting. It is caused by a bacterium which then flows into the blood and if left untreated, it can cause brain abscess -or even death. Those who are diagnosed with a brain abscessed had to go under a operation to remove the abscessed. The illness is life-threatening. The members who suffer from the illness are then placed into hospital in an intensive care unit for several weeks and are monitored constantly. To enable those with the illness to fully recover (along with large amounts of medication - and surgery if it's required), they require to have the kataruku wolf spirit to be placed into the member suffering with the illness. This is done by the elders of the clans. One of the elders would use hand signs in order to summon the spirit and allow it to be placed within the user. After this, it then becomes a survival game. Those who suffer from the illness and the curse have a 50% percent of survival - even with strong medication beforehand to destroy the bacteria within the sufferers bloodstream. Those who do survive then have to go under intensive physiotherapy to regain their strength as the illness makes them physically weaker. Once this is done, they are fully recovered and can continue with their life. The illness occurs once in every generation within the clan. And since members can die just from suffering with the symptoms - meaning those who do survive from the illness and the curse is rare. 'Background' Shiori is the second child of Arina Arashi and Tashion Ōkami of the main Ōkamifamily. Shiori had a very normal childhood in the beginning years, with both of her parents alive and together and an older brother to look up to. At the age of six, Shiori and other children of the clan would be observed by adults to identify their chakra type. Once this happened, the children would then be given their rightful tattoo symbolising their chakra type. When Shiori's chakra type was identified, she started training along side with her other brother or would train with Lara Kurayami and Fumiko Hazumi, her two best friends. As Shiori had lightning as her chakra type, she had to focus on building up her stamina as well as her physical and mental strength to handle the jutsu's. However, this made her become more self-contained as she doesn't have enough confidence to fully interract with new people. Thus making her become shy around people who she doesn't really talk to. At the age of 7, she became severely ill. The illness had effected her brain activity and so she became unresponsive. Doctors from the hospital weren't unable to do much to help her except give her medications (i.e. antibiotics) to destroy some of the bacteria in order to make her brain activity stronger. However this didn't make her fully recover. Such symptoms Shiori had suffered from was known within the clan as those who usually suffer from the illness would become the host of the clan's curse named Kataruku - a red wolf spirit. Shiori's aunt - Suzuki Ōkami - had too suffered from the illness and she too became the new host. However, Suzuki was too physically weak and unwell to handle the curse due to the illness and so did not survive. As Shiori had the illness, it suggests that it was her time to under-go the suffering stages of becoming the new host. She was given more anti-biotics for 3 weeks to destroy the bacterium that was within her system - which had travelled to her brain. After this, the elders of the clan made the hand signs in order to summon the spirit to be placed into her body. After the long painful process, Shiori was then bed-riddened in the hopsital and was monitored by doctors for several weeks. Once she had recovered, she then had to rebuild her physical strength and stamina as she lost a lot of weight and became very weak due to the illness. This took a large amount of time as she could only do to the best of her ability to rebuild her strength. Fortunately, she was able to regain her strength and was able to with handle the wolf spirit within her body. A couple of years later, she and her brother had joined the academy to become a ninja of the hidden leaf village. When she first enrolled into the academy, Shiori seemed to be very sweet and nice person. She wasn’t exactly talkative or quiet; she was right at the middle. However, after being ill, she took her learning a lot more critically. All she did would do was work in order to develop her skill. And so had little time for socializing with the other classmates; she didn't really have a lot of companions or enemies. She was an above average student in most subjects. She especially ranked a high level in traditional tactics and strategise her moves towards her opponent. Even though she ranked a high level in tactics and knowlegde, she was still very private and self-contained. Shiori later graduates at the age of 12 years old. She is then assigned with her brother Gaiton Ōkami and another male member named Maiko Kuran and became Team Ōkami, led by Yuko Kimura. Appearance Shiori has an average-sized built. Her shoulders are slightly squared and this therefore makes her collar bones well-defined. She has a consistent build of muscle but it isn't defined, and she has small breasts which are consistent for her age. She has been known to be fairly short, and this therefore allows her classmates to give her nicknames for her height. She is quite petite due to her lack of skills in taijutsu, but she is very academically prone to her studies. Shiori's hair is naturally straight and very long; her hair colour is a dark brown and is usually worn in a high pony-tail or is left down. Her skin is light with pink undertone along with deep, sky blue eyes that go well with her overall complexion. During the Part I time frame, Shiori's outfit consists of a long, ruby red shirt with little shawls just below the shoulders; she wears black shorts and gloves which finishes at her knuckles. She wears a dark pink headband on her forehead resting underneath her fringe. She wears a medical/gear pack at the back of her shorts which rests her choice of weapon - a shoto - just above the pack. During her training, her outfit changes to a more casual appeal. She wears a white undershirt and wears a red/ruby over top which covers her shoulders. She still wears her black shorts, but her shoes change to wooden sandals. She has her forehead and her left shoulder covered in bandages. After the chunin exams, her outfit then changes to a light ruby blouse which is held by white straps at the back of her neck and reveals the top of her shoulders and collar bones. The blouse is long and covers her waist. She wears mini-light blue leggings which finishes before her knees and is surrounded by a fuchsia skirt. She now has black long boots which finish 2/3 of the way of her calves, and she now has long arm straps which enable her to perform lightning jutsu's easier. She now has a black headband on her forehead and her hair is left down and long till she cuts her hair short just at the end of part 1 time frame. The time when Part II starts, Shiori wears a red/ruby high waist blouse which is held by white waist band and held by white straps and crosses over one another behind her back. The straps also rest just below her shoulders. She wears a long, light grey scarf and arms warmers which start just after her elbow and finish just after her wrists. Under her warmers, she wears a fishnet on her arms which start from her knuckles and finish at the elbow. She wears long black leggings which have a singular white stripe going down both sides of her legs; the leggings have a single red rose on the right side to feminise them. Her boots start just under her knee, firstly it starts with red bands for about 2-3 inches and then the rest of the boots are black with a slight heal. She still wears her black headband from the first time skip. Her gloves are similar to her original gloves, but now finish just after the first knuckle of her fingers; but most of the gloves are covered due to the arm warmers. She now wears a red shoulder sash which holds her sword. Her hair is now long again after the timeskip and is left down all the time now. Her outfit overall is more feminine but can still suitable for fights as it allows her to move easier without any discomfort. WIP.. Category:Original Character Category:Female